Effrontery
by Memories Left Abandoned
Summary: Effrontery, extreme boldness bordering on insolence, is something with which many are familiar. RLSB friendship. Part of the Definitions series, pre-Hesitation, post-Penetration.


A/N: Threeeee todayyy. Yay. Okay, pre-Hesitation, post-Penetration. This takes place third or fourth year, I'd say. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. I do own Patonga Rozier (I generated the name, haha) and a kitten named Crookshanks. No lie.

Effrontery, extreme boldness bordering on insolence, is something with which many are familiar. Every teenager has displayed effrontery in some class they dislike. Every rebel has relied on effrontery in front of his captor.

Some people are just more prone to it than others.

"Oh honestly, Sirius, don't you think you could be a little more mature?"

Remus probably said this a hundred times a day, but nothing he did made Sirius stop sending Trip Jinxes at Snape every five steps. Sirius' response was a grin and another jinx in Snape's direction. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I swear, some day he will get back at you for this," Remus said

"But first, he might actually have to have some courage to retaliate," said Sirius with a laugh.

"But, oh, look who approaches, Moony, my friend," said James with a evil grin.

"Shut up," answered Remus, blushing fiercely.

Patonga Rozier, a Ravenclaw in their year who, according to James, had been flirting with Remus nonstop for weeks, entered the Transfiguration classroom just ahead of him, smiling widely at him as she did.

"She _so _just grinned at you," said James as they entered the room.

"Shut _up_," Remus repeated, his blush deepening.

"She wants to talk to you," Peter pointed out, taking his usual seat behind James. Remus sat beside him.

"You don't know that," he insisted, pulling out his wand and his textbook. "You have no way of knowing that."

"Except that she keeps looking over here, grinning and trying to catch your eye," Sirius pointed out dryly.

"You should go talk to her!" Peter encouraged.

"I don't know…" Remus said, not looking in her direction.

"Get up right now and go talk to her," said James, pushing his friend out of his seat. "_Go_."

Remus frowned at his now-laughing friends as he walked slowly toward Patonga.

"I was waiting for one of them to make you come over her," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, well…they think they're matchmakers," he said with a shrug.

She laughed at this, a little too hard, and Remus had a chance to purse his lips at the waiting Marauders.

"So I was wondering if you might want to study together sometime," she asked, smiling in a way that suggested studying meant more than just studying.

Remus was caught off guard. "Um, yeah. Sure. How about Friday night?"

She smiled widely. "Great! I'll see you Friday, then." She sat down, and he assumed that meant the conversation was over.

He returned to his seat much more confident and wearing a small smile.

"So how did it go?" James asked.

"We're studying Friday night," Remus answered, embarrassed.

He tried desperately to ignore the catcalls and whooping from James and Peter, only to notice that Sirius wasn't joining in.

"What's wrong?" the werewolf asked.

Sirius frowned. "I don't think you should go out with her."

"In your seats, please!" called Professor McGonagall as she entered the room. Remus obeyed her order while giving Sirius a surprised look. "Why not?"

"Because she's not good enough for you," answered Sirius under his breath.

McGonagall had begun teaching, but Remus was paying no attention. "Not good enough for me?" he hissed. "You've snogged at least one girl from every house and you're saying she's not good enough for me?"

"We're different people," answered Sirius, not looking back. "You're studious and quiet, I'm a party-going sort of guy. I can snog every girl I want and no one expects anything more. You need to find a girl who's like you."

"She's a Ravenclaw!" burst Remus.

"Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black! Please stop whispering in my class or I shall have to give you both detention!"

"Yes, Professor," they both mumbled. She returned to teaching, and Sirius looked around at Remus.

"I know her. She's been with at least two other guys this year, and all she wants is a good snog from you," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Remus, outraged. "Why can you not stand me going on one date?"

"You don't want to go out with her, she's just playing you!" Sirius answered.

"And if she is, why haven't the others noticed?"

"Because they're not paying enough attention!"  
"Why do you have to be so jealous of me doing one fun thing?"

"Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black!"

Both boys fell silent at McGonagall's voice piercing their conversation.

"I didn't think I would have to ask you again! Detention, both of you, Friday night!"

Remus glared at Sirius, who looked grim but victorious. The lycanthrope chanced a look at Patonga, who looked furious.

The bell rang for the end of class, and Remus stood instantly. Sirius followed suit.

"Look, Remus, I didn't mean—"

"I don't really care what you meant!" Remus yelled. "You had to mess up the one good thing that's ever happened to me, didn't you? Well, fine. I don't need you to fuck up my entire life, I can do that just fine myself."

He turned and fled the room, anger burning his cheeks bright red. Sirius frowned and look at James, who matched his expression.

"He overreacted," Sirius explained.

"Still, you probably should have laid off a bit," said James. "He can be a bit touchy."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said, and they both laughed it off.

Remus didn't speak to Sirius that night, or the next. In fact, when their Friday detention came, Remus hadn't even looked at him since their fight.

"You'll be doing lines tonight," Professor McGonagall said as they entered. "You both have quills?" They both murmured their assent, and she nodded briefly. "Good. Write, 'I shall not talk in class.' I'll tell you when to stop."

Remus sighed loudly, and Sirius frowned at him. "C'mon, Moony, please just—"

"No talking now, either," McGonagall said.

They both started their lines, Remus writing slowly so he didn't cramp his hand. _I shall not talk in class. I shall not talk in class…_

Sirius looked up from his paper, ascertained that McGonagall wasn't paying attention to him, and pulled out his wand.

"_Muffliato_."

"Just because we can talk without her hearing doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you," Remus said without looking up.

"Please, Moony, hear me out!" complained Sirius. "I hate not talking to you."

"Get used to it," murmured the other grudgingly. "You were an ass."

"I was an ass," Sirius agreed.

Remus didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't think she's any good for you. I mean, look at the way she acted when you got a detention! She didn't come over and show any sympathy, she just got all pissed and left!"

Finally, Remus looked up. "That doesn't mean you had to show your effrontery to me!"

"Um…what?"

Frustrated, Remus frowned. "Effrontery. Shameless boldness. Being an ass. What you did."

"Oh," Sirius responded. "Look, I can only say I'm sorry so many times. I just…I didn't want you to get hurt."

Remus looked away. "I know. You did what you thought was best, and you were right about her."

"So you forgive me?" Sirius asked, a grin stretching across his face.

"Yes. And I'm sorry about what I said too."

"You're forgiven, Moony, old friend."

McGonagall looked up. "I think that got the point across. You're free to go."

And Remus was shocked to see a tiny, knowing smile on her face.

A/N: That's three today =D I'm on a roll! Love it? Hate it? …review, please?


End file.
